A guerra dos reinos
by nataliacostasilva
Summary: Os reinos Mirkwood e Rivendell são inimigos e travão uma guerra a séculos, mais surgira uma ameaça meio do que os seus conflitos.


Aquela era uma tarde absolutamente calma, mais para o povo de Mirkwood em tempos perigosos o silencio na floresta era vista com estranhamento pelos os elfo e principalmente pelo o rei. Thranduil viu a sua floresta ser encobrida pela a sombra do mal a tornando um lugar sombrio e diferente da beleza que possuía durante o reinado de seu pai, mais o rei deveria ser manter firme para a segurança de seu povo e seu único filho, Legolas. Pouco da terra médio sabiam que Thranduil possuía um filho e seus conselheiros o aconselhavam queque permanecesse assim para proteção do mesmo, mais apesar de ser muito jovem, Legolas era um guerreiro habilidoso e considerado o melhor arqueiro do reino e naqueles tempos toda a ajuda era necessária, o reino de Mirkwood estava em guerra contra o reino de Rivendell um conflito que dura séculos iniciado muito antes de Legolas nascer, ninguém sabia de fato o motivo do inicio da guerra todos diziam que era por causa de ideologias já que Thranduil e Elrond possuíam gênios fortes ao que o jovem príncipe não intendia e desejava saber.

— ADA, porque o nosso reino estar em guerra contra o reino de Rivendell? — Legolas perguntou. Enquanto ser aproximava do pai que observava as copas das árvores pela a sacada do palácio.

—Todos os reinos têm problemas, Legolas!... Não podemos agradar a todos. — Disse Thranduil.

— Mais isso não explica, essa guerra pendura muito antes de eu nascer e de minha mãe morrer no meu parto e afinal tanto nos quando o povo de Rivendell somos da mesma espece e não existe uma justificativa para a guerra e para piora, mi disseram que o motivo da guerra é por causa do valar que descendemos... e de que ele teria feito algo que meio que condenou o nosso povo e por conta disso não somos aceitos por nossos parentes distantes. — Disse Legolas.

— Quem li disse isso? — Thranduil perguntou.

— O Páris mi disse hoje mais cedo. — Legolas respondeu. — Parece que ele ouviu os pais dele comentarem sobre isso.

Páris era um jovem elfo que abitava o reino da floresta e era filho do grão-duque e de sua esposa e consequentemente amigo de Legolas junto com Eutakius e os gêmeos Ronne e Orion, também filhos de nobres de Mirkwood.

— Ser Paris não fosse um nobre e não morasse neste reino eu diria que ele estaria mentindo. — Disse Thranduil.

— Então essa história é verdadeira? — Legolas perguntou.

— Sim, em partes... o nosso grande ancestral é de fato o responsável por certos tratamentos que recebemos pelo os outros reinos élficos, mais por outro lado temos o que agradecer graças a ele hoje somos uma raça muito mais distinta e adaptável... e eu acho que já estar na hora de você ouvi essa história. — Disse Thranduil.

— Então conte-me. — Disse Legolas.

— Bom, nos tempos mais antigos a nossa espece não era como hoje, não existiam reinos, eram muito mais tradicionais do que hoje e éramos nômades e formavam grandes clãs para conseguir sobreviver os perigos da terra médio e abitávamos os lugares ondem encontrássemos comida e depois partíamos em busca de outras terras. — Disse Thranduil.

— Então antigamente todos as raças élficas viviam juntas? E porque ser separaram? — Legolas perguntou.

— Naquela época as raças nem ao menos existiam, nunca ser imaginou que uma só espece pudesse ser dividir da forma que é hoje e a mudança esta dentro do clã, o seu líder possuía cincos filho e uma filha, todos de uma mãe diferente, seus nomes eram Parikas, juma, Guananbi, Jurutai, Makunaima e o mais novo ser chamava, Inakahuel e todos o consideravam o mais belo. A princípio os irmãos eram unidos mais com o passar do tempo os demais começaram a invejar a beleza do mais novo, a única que permaneceu ao seu lago foi Guananbi o que também passou a ser rejeitada pelo os irmãos e em uma noite de festa movidos pela a fúria os irmão orquestraram um plano para expulsa-los do clã, envenenaram a bebida dos dois e após isso simularam que Inakahuel avia deflorado a própria irmão e tudo isso resultou na expulsão deles junto com alguns servos que acreditaram em sua inocência, depois de um tempo os dois ser casaram mesmo sendo irmãos e fundaram um condado onde todos podiam confirmar que os elfos eram de sangue puro, o mesmo aconteceu com os outros, ser casarem com elfas e humanas e fundaram pequenos condados que mais tarde ser tonariam reinos que ser espalhariam pela a terra médio com cultura e costumes totalmente diferentes. — Disse Thranduil.

— Então quer dizer que somos da linhagem de Inakahuel? E por conta disso começou essa guerra? — Legolas perguntou.

— Sim...esses é um dos motivos e uma historia mal contada que amaldiçoou nosso povo, mais por outro lado eu não mi importo... isso aconteceu a vários séculos atrás que hoje diriam que nem somos mais parentes. — Disse Thranduil.

— Mais eu acho que, Elrond não pensa da mesma forma que o senhor... sempre ouvi falar que o meio-elfo considera muito o sangue da família por menor que seja o grau de parentesco. — Disse Legolas.

— Talvez!...mais ser considerasse tanto os parentes não estaríamos em guerra. — Disse Thranduil. E da mesma forma que dele não tem piedade do nosso povo, eu também não terei do dele!


End file.
